Logan
Logan is a student attending Twin Branches. He is the nephew of the principal of Twin Branches, Ms. Lee and a local celebrity. He joined the cast in Season Four of Troublemakers, as a new member of the Troublemakers program but due to the series ending, he was only able to appear in 4 episodes. Duration: Season 4: Troublemakers - Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines Entering the storyline in The Kimi Dates, Logan makes one short appearance, in which he nearly runs into Kimi Chen and berates her for it, though she finds him attractive—which Logan is unaware of. Additionally, many other girls find him attractive as well. Besides his looks, Logan became a local celebrity in Centerscore performing at places such as the Streetlight Lounge in Kimi Strikes Back. One girl who had a big crush on him was Brinna. As the enemy of Kimi, the girls were in a rivalry throughout the year. To get back at Brinna, Kimi found out that her weakness was her crush on Logan. Kimi talked to him finding out that he hates when girls sing with him on stage at his shows so she was able to get her friend Delilah to convince Brinna to do that, which she did. This caused Brinna to embarrass herself in front of the crowd and for Logan to dislike her, while it gained his friendship with Kimi. After asking her to prom, the two of them attend the dance together at the end of the year. Showing a shift in attitude towards their blossoming romance, Logan appears to be bored throughout the night and excuses himself to grab himself punch. Abandoning her through the last few songs of the night, Logan is discovered to be making out with Nicole when Kimi goes searching for him during the last dance. Brushing her off in favor of returning his attention to Nicole, Logan is punched by Kevin when he doesn't offer the demanded apology to Kimi. Knocked backwards into the punch table, Logan is knocked out while the punch subsequently spills all over Brinna. Ms. Lee, his aunt and the principal of Twin Branches, admits that she thinks he deserved the punch but she still puts Kevin into the Troublemakers program as a punishment. Relationships Friends Kimi Chen When Logan first enters the school he appears to be rude but also very attractive to her as well as many other girls. As he is apart of the Troublemakers group (which she is in), he was first never around them due to the many fangirls surrounding him. However they got involved him after Kimi found out that Brinna likes him. To get revenge on her, Kimi wanted to find out what he hated so Brinna can somehow be convinced to act that way. Kimi walks out into the parking lot where Logan sits on his motorcycle. Kimi, who wears an earpiece so that she can communicate with Paige and Delilah, is told to greet him with kindness by Delilah and coldness by Paige. Kimi surprises Logan with a teasing comment towards how old his bike is and he becomes impressed with how she didn't try to suck up to him. Asking about the show at the Streetlight Lounge, Kimi and Logan start to joke around about her viral video. Logan begins to warm up to Kimi even more when she holds her own against his banter. Getting back onto topic, Kimi finds out that Logan's pet peeve during shows is when fans get up on stage and try to sing with him. Kimi then gets her friend Delilah to convince Brinna that to impress him she would need to sing with him while he's performing. At the show the speaker was broken threatening his chance of performing so Kimi was able to save it by getting her friend Kevin, to quickly fix it. As Logan successfully performed Brinna followed the advice given and embarrassed herself. After the show, Kimi is left alone in the parking lot when Delilah and Paige leave to go home. Talking to Logan, Logan tells her that he figured out that Brinna's appearance onstage had to do with her. When Kimi tries to explain, Logan cuts her off and says that if Kimi feels that she deserved it, it's a good enough reason for him. The two go their separate ways after he offers a ride on his motorcycle. Kimi tells him goodbye with a smile on her face. Others Brinna Brinna has had a big crush on Logan, even having pictures of him on her phone. She claimed to have known all his music and be a big fan. At school she spills her drink over a Hannah's shirt out of jealousy when she flirts with Logan during school. Shopping later that day at the mall, Brinna is lead into conversation by Kimi's new friend, Delilah. Delilah plants the false information in her head that Logan loves when fans jump onstage when he's performing and sing the songs with him. Wanting to impress him and share a moment, Brinna attends his performance and jumps onstage. The night turns out to be a disaster for her when she is insulted by an annoyed Logan and laughed at by the fans. Personality As a new student, Logan's personality is inconspicuous, but based on his comments towards Kimi Chen after nearly bumping into him, he "is certainly not sweet". He is also mentioned to be a musician as well which is proven when he is shown performing and even making his own music. At first he appeared to not be social, sitting by himself at lunch rather than his peers in the Troublemakers group in which he is in, but he is constantly surrounded by fans. Appearance Logan has dark skin with short, buzzcutted brown hair, and thick eyebrows. He wears a black jacket over a white shirt. Age Logan's age and grade is currently unknown. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Troublemaker Category:New Generation